1. Technical Field.
This invention generally relates to nocking devices for archery bow strings and in particular to an adjustable and retrofittable nock set for installation of an archer's bow string.
2. Background Art.
Over the years, numerous devices have been manufactured for installation on an archer's bow string to define a nocking point for positioning the nock of an arrow. Obviously, greater accuracy and arrow speed can be obtained by consistently marking the arrow at the same point on the bow string.
In the past, some of the nocking devices used hard elongated members, against which the archer could position his fingers and draw back the bow string. Typical of these devices are SAUNDERS, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,937,205, BLACK, 3,756,215, WATSON, 3,331,720, and ROEMER, 3,010,447. The primary objective of the elongated nocking device is actually twofold. The first objective is to provide a consistent nocking point, and the second objective is to prevent the bow string from pinching the archer's fingers during the draw.
Besides not being the current trend among avid archers, the previously mentioned devices suffer some serious drawbacks. The most serious drawback of these devices is that they cannot be readjusted once installed, or if they can be readjusted they are subject to constant readjustment as they tend not to stay in one place during use. Additionally, with the exception of Roemer, all of the previously discussed prior art devices require the bow string to be removed for installation of the nocking device.
Watson also discusses an alternative embodiment which uses a small nock rest, without the finger guard assembly. However, like its finger guard counterpart, its location on the bow string cannot be readjusted once it has been installed.
ALLEN, U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,437, teaches a pair of beads made of resilient material and frictionally fitted on the bow string. Again, the beads tend not to stay in proper alignment as they are subject to movement during use.
The present trend among avid archers is to use a filament type bow string having a monofilament serving tightly wound around the center portion of the bow string, directly adjacent the nocking area. Most present day avid archers prefer not to use a rigid finger guard type nock set as they feel it reduces the performance of the bow.
What is needed is a small retrofittable, adjustable nock set which can be installed without restringing the bow and further an adjustable nock set which will not fall or vibrate out of position.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a small, easily adjustable and retrofittable nock set which is both easy to install, easy to use, and is not subject to undesirable movement during use.